


“There's not a word yet, for old friends who've just met.”  ― Jim Henson

by notjustmom



Series: Oddities [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A bit of Tony and Nebula after his meltdown.





	“There's not a word yet, for old friends who've just met.”  ― Jim Henson

Tony opened his eyes to find Nebula watching him. He wanted to say something but his voice wouldn't do what he wanted it to, he must have worn it out during that -

"Quite a display, Stark," she muttered at him then offered him a hesitant half smile. The smiles were slowly coming along.

"You heard," he finally managed to whisper at her.

"I think half the planet heard. Feel better?"

He shook his head. "I'm so tired of being angry, and hungry and useless. It's exhausting."

She took his trembling hand in hers, and nodded. "Bitterness nearly destroyed me. But, your kindness saved me."

"I'm not kind."

"Yes, you are. I know it's different now that we are back, you have your family -"

"You are family," he rasped out.

"No -"

"Nebula. You are the only reason I lasted long enough to be rescued, you helped me remember there were beautiful things here, even if those people I had loved were gone. You kept giving me hope, even when it was the last thing I wanted, you cared enough to get me home. When I'm back on my feet, I'll do something about that shoulder?"

She nodded at him and watched as his eyes closed again, and she moved to get to her feet, but he squeezed her fingers, and she sighed to herself, but she remained in the chair as he drifted off to sleep once more.


End file.
